The One True Path: The Demon of the Hidden Leaves
by Leeslotus1028
Summary: Naruto is given a sword... not any sword Zabuza's sword. what happens when an angelic spirit becomes the soul of the sword. Naruto Kin Pairing was changed as was summary.
1. destiny starts

A/N: yeah my other stories are…DEAD if anyone wants to revive them just contact me and we'll talk. Now about my new story It will kick various forms of ass… and just because brawl kicks ass so much I might find a way to bring my favorite character Pit in… YAY PIT any one who thinks Fox Mccloud sucks gets a cookie… a

Cyber cookie ways better then cyber sex no need for a cyber condom to avoid cyber STD's… I'm rambling onto the one true path.

XxX

With Naruto and Zabuza on the bridge

XxX

Zabuza looked down at Naruto holding back his rage to say his final words to the only ninja to earn his respect in a long time. "Kid I need a kunai… I'll give you my blade… but Haku needs to be avenged by my hand is it a deal?" Naruto not knowing what to say limply handed him the kunai staring at Haku's limp body he broke down and fell to the ground as Zabuza plunged the kunai into Gato's head. After that Gato's men looked at there dead boss and the dying Nuke-nin then turned to the village one of the more wordy Minions said.

"That bastard killed our payday… let's take it out of this town." As they moved towards the town Naruto got up in a rage screamed. "PAYDAY THREE PEOPLE DIED AND ALL YOU BASTARDS WORRY ABOUT IS YOUR PAYDAY!" he grabbed what was now his blade and lunged at the first Thug cutting off a large chunk of his abdomen at seeing this Kakashi in shock ran and tried to grab Naruto who looked at Kakashi and not wanting to stop but knowing it wasn't what he need to be doing he didn't want any more bloodshed on this bridge as an arrow flew down flying from the cross bow of Inari leading an army of villagers.

"Leave our bridge now Inari said firing another arrow as the villagers ran towards the mob causing them to run and try to get away from the mad dash all the while Naruto was on the ground not knowing what do he had just taken his first life Kakashi looked down at his pupil and put his hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him.

"Don't worry Naruto you did do the right thing."

"Haku would be sickened at what I did." He said blankly as Sakura walked up to the two Shinobi.

"Umm… Sensei Sasuke's woken up." She said looking at the bloody sword. "Isn't that Zabuza's Naruto?" Kakashi deciding Naruto shouldn't be talking answered for him.

"It was given to him as a trade Sakura." Sakura just looked around noticing for the first time since she was put on his team Naruto was had no expression he looked blank.

Xxx

A/N: short for now until I know if this is going to pan out and be good as always read review and contact me if you want to take over either of my stories


	2. A new Demon is born

**A/N: Hey ****Necrokon you get a reword for the longest review of chapter 1 so far (when I started writing this). But your wrong Naruto can't stay blank forever that would be wrong but he will be a bit darker.**

**XxX**

**At Tazuna's house**

**XxX**

Naruto had been in a daze since the fight on the bridge so Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami made it there mission to break him out of his funk. Their latest attempt had involved a thank you party for team seven and at Kakashi's hinting a ramen feast. "So Aniki did you take Zabuza's sword as a prize?" Naruto sent him a sad look and replied.

"No he gave it to me he wasn't really that bad of a guy." Naruto said in a melancholy tone.

"Then I think he would be proud of you." Tazuna said causing every one to look at him.

"What are you talking about I have the blade for less then five minutes and I kill someone what's there to be proud of!" Naruto said with a quiet intensity in his voice. This time Kakashi decided to interject his opinion.

"Well to Zubuza your first kill being with his sword that's a way for his reputation to never die." Kakashi said as Naruto slowly started to smile. Sakura walked over to him and smiled.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto said confused by the girls actions Sakura never walked up to him, especially not smiling.

"Follow me Naruto the village has a surprise for you." She said leading him out of the house. "Hurry up Naruto it's up this hill." She said ushering him further.

"Give me a break this things friggen heavy you want me to get used to its weight in a week." He said motioning towards the large sword. As the two made there way up the hill Naruto saw a statue of Zubuza, Haku and himself looking peacefully on towards the village. Naruto walked towards the statue reading an inscription on the bottom. "Dedicated to Naruto Uzumaki for giving us the courage to fight for a freedom, Haku for giving Naruto his inspiration and Zabuza for giving him the power he needed all three lost something on the bridge that freed are land two there life and one his innocence.". Naruto looked at the statue for a good fifteen minutes until he turned around to Sakura. "Could I have some time alone?" he asked, she quickly complied leaving him to his thoughts. After a few hours Kakashi came up to him and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Are you ready to come back?" he asked Naruto who got up.

"Kakashi, I know what I'm going to do the villagers always call me monster or demon so I'm going to give them one Naruto the Demon of the hidden Leaf. He said his hand firmly on his blade looking towards the sky. "Demon… it's going to be a complement."

"Well demon give them hell and let's get some sleep"

XxX

In a clouded area not known by man to figures met "young enzeru you know what must be done with the boy become his strength and if need be his Conscience he has many tough times ahead guide him well." The young angel bowed to the goddess like figure. Without a word the young angel was flying to go meet his new charge.

XxX

A/N: Love it hate it review


	3. The Arvial

**A/N: hello my readers this is your illustrious Writer whose talent will never be matched here bow to my glory and sing praises of me…did I sound like a pompous ass… cause I was trying…not that it's not true rofl :P on with the next chapter…**

**PS. The first poll starts next chapter if theres an animal you want Naruto to summon put it in your review and if I like it it'll go into the poll but you can only put in your ideas until next chapter is up.**

**XxX**

As the three Genin and their Sensei walked back to the leaf village there was a thick air of tension between the two younger males. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his new blade. "Zabuza only gave that sword because you were there Dobe don't get cocky." Before Naruto could rebuff Sasuke's comments Kakashi stepped in.

"Sasuke the sword was given to Naruto your teammate be happy for him." And when He saw that Sasuke was about to say something he said. "You know envy isn't a trait I've seen Uchiha's to have." That swiftly shut Sasuke up. After a few more minutes of traveling Naruto got that "Fuck I'm stupid" look on his face.

"Sensei how am I going to learn to use my sword properly?" he said in a hurried voice. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment until saying.

"There are a few swordsman in the village I know one specifically who would be happy to train you in the use of a sword but I'm afraid your going to be the only one in the village using a zanbato so you'll probably have to create allot of the style on your own after learning the basics. And I guess that while you're learning that I can work on some jutsus with Sasuke and physical conditioning with Sakura does that sound fair you guys?" he was met with a chorus of "Hai" and they continued towards the village.

XxX

That night in Naruto's apartment

XxX

As Naruto slept peacefully knowing tomorrow he would start training with his sword he had no idea what was going on in his own mind.

"**You angelic fool get out two being of are demention cannot inhabit one human."** The Kyubi told the spirit that had been sent to guard Naruto.

"_Since when did demons care about there host?" _ The angel asked the demon.

"**If the blonde baka dies I keel over too that's something I'd like to avoid so get out!" **he said roaring loudly coupled with the chakra he added forced the angel out of Naruto's sub-conscious. The angel had to find something quickly to inhabit less he fade away and be unable to do his task then he saw it a sword he flew strait towards it and as he entered the large zanbato a blue spiral appeared from the tib running down to the base of the blade. _"That bastard fox." _The angel said in his new home of Naruto's blade.

"**I heard that… wait I heard that…fuck you must have been in here long enough to establish a link there goes my solitude, looks like I might as well talk to the kit."** He said annoyed.

"_If you're talking to him so am I you kitsune-baka_

XxX

When Naruto awoke he wasn't in his bed but in a sewer and thoroughly confused. "Where am I?" the blonde thought to himself as he traveled down the sewer towards a large door.

"**Kit I am the great Kyubi no kitsune and I am here to tell you several things Fir-" **The large fox was cut off by a angelic figure shimmering into existence.

"_No young one, don't listen to him I was sent here to be your guide I am the spirit that know inhabits your sword." _ He said which caused the two spirits to start arguing. After a few minutes of listing to the two entities that where in his head banter, Naruto at the top of his lungs shouted. "QUIET!" after which they both started talking to him about what he should do. "This is going to be a long talk." Naruto said dejectedly.

XxX

**A/N: ooh yeah foxes aren't an option sorry to clichéd review I need the feedback**


	4. It starts

A/N: sorry because no one gave me any good suggestions for the summon poll Mt friends did a poll at the lunch table and it get

**A/N: sorry because no one gave me any good suggestions for the summon poll Mt friends did a poll at the lunch table and it gets to be a surprise for you… HAPPY EASTER **

**XxX**

Naruto after a long night with his sword's tenant and his… own tenant he came to the conclusion that no part of his life is allowed to be simple. He had learned that the Angel who Naruto decided to call Tenshin could channel "Holey chakra" through Naruto into other objects as long as Naruto had a direct connection to the sword While the Angels energy and spirit where in the sword his conscientious was in Naruto's mind and that the Kyubi could enhance his own physical capabilities over ten fold if he was in danger or for lack of a better term pissed beyond all reason. But both best and worst of all he now had a direct connection to both the Kyubi and Tenshin and mother fucker did they like to argue so for the past ten minutes he had been listening to them argue over what was a worse punishment Kyubi in a stern voice said 

"Death you pious fool is the only way to go" to which Tenshin replied "Forcing them to live with their own heinous action is a far worse punishment." Naruto screamed in his own head shut the fuck up now I'm meeting my sensei and I don't want to look nuts' both entities quickly quieted themselves and went into the deeper depths of his mind. After being reassured he was alone in his head he proceeded to the training grounds Kakashi had told him he'd find his new Kenjutsu sensei finding them sitting there chewing on a stick of dango he walked up to the strange woman who's response was to lunge at him with a dark purple wakizashi. Naruto thinking quickly blocked with his sword only to be knocked on his ass. His sensei quickly said "My name is Anko Mitarashi and when I'm through with you you'll be able to take out an entire hoard of enemies using only your sword got it." Naruto Feebly nodded and got up. "now sense I'm your sensei I should get to know you a little better. So…likes dislikes dreams and whatever else you want to throw in."

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki I like ramen training I dislike being seen as the Kyubi seeing as I'm only his jailor and… my sword has the spirit of an Angel sealed in it as of last night." He said grinning. "What about you Sensei?"

"You know my name I like dango fighting creeping people out I hate being used as a scapegoat for my sensei's actions which is why you get my super sexy self all to your self while I teach you to use your blade I know what it's like to be blamed for something you have no control of." Instead of the grin Anko expected Naruto looked at her and asked.

"How do you know what it like?" he asked with an intensity Anko didn't expect. Anko looked nervous and started to explain

"My sensei is Orochimaru he was one of the sanin on a team with Jiraiya and Tsunade he did horrible things to innocent people of the village and then when he was discovered… he left and" Anko paused for a second to collect herself. "People blamed me once he left they called me the snakes whore and a traitor lover only a few of the jonin and anbu trusted me I tried to sign up to be a sensei for your team specifically but it was given to Kakashi instead… I want to try and alleviate the pain I felt after Orochimaru left by helping you alleviate your pain." After Anko finished Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Well then sensei lets get started!" he said grabbing his sword and grinning.

XxX

Kakashi had just given Sakura a number of physical training exercises and decided to teach Sasuke some Katon Jutsu's when suddenly Sasuke said "When are you going to give me a weapon Kakashi?" he said with a distinct air of arrogance. Kakashi gave Sasuke a disappointed look.

"I didn't give Naruto his weapon he was given it by a comrade." Sasuke made a sour face at Kakashi

"That dobe won't be able to use such a great weapon properly he should just give it to me." He said his fist shaking at the thought of Naruto being more deserving then him of such a powerful weapon. Sakura noticing Sasuke discomfort stopped her training to go over to her teammates. 

"Sensei I'm not sure if you know this but Naruto wasn't the top of the class like Sasuke you should just make him give it to Sasuke I'm sure he'd be glade to part with it for ramen." Sakura started to laugh with Sasuke in a light chuckle. Kakashi glared at both of his students which promptly shut them up. 

"Get back to your conditioning Sakura and Sasuke you can join her." He said firmly

"But you said you where going to teach me fire jutsu's today Kakashi." Sasuke said angrily at the older man.

"I'll teach you when I feel you're ready and not a moment sooner got it Gaki." Since his voice left no room for discussion Sasuke grudgingly went to go work out silently cursing Kakashi and Naruto. 

XxX

Hope you liked it happy easter betchya no one expected anko to be the sword teacher 


	5. the first battle

A/N: I know you all want longer chapters so I'll try hard and in my defense I have ADHD so it's kinda hard for me to do a lot

**A/N: I know you all want longer chapters so I'll try hard and in my defense I have ADHD so it's kinda hard for me to do a lot in one sitting and I don't like doing multiple sitting per chapter also I'm thinking of changing the paring if any one is adverse to this leave it in a review and We will talk I love getting as much input as possible and now I'm going to do something I've never done and answer individual reviews**

animefan29**: Yeah I was going to go with Hayate but Anko so much fun plus it's easier for an idea I'm throwing around and yeah my best friend really likes Kakashi so because of him I'm keeping him fair and cool**

frozen moon**: yeah he is plain and simple**

**And without further adu the story**

**XxX**

Naruto and Anko had just finished there first round of training and Anko to say it simply Anko was impressed. "Wow kid you got some talent" she said looking at some of the training dummies Naruto had decimated. Naruto blushed at the complement and started to clean his sword of the wooden debris left by the training dummies. "One of the academy weapons instructors should have realized you'd suite a sword and started you in training." She said watching his face go from happy to forlorn in a matter of seconds.

"The academy instructors wouldn't let me do sword training they said a worthless piece of trash like me would be a waste of there time and kicked me out of the lesson." He looked down at his feet as Anko got a contorted look of barely contained rage on her face.

"Naruto do you remember those 'sensei's' names?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine. Naruto nodded which caused Anko to grab him and dash off towards the academy.

XxX

Sasuke and Sakura had been doing push ups, pull ups, sit ups and a few "ups" they where pretty sure Kakashi made up for his own amusement, for several hours now and both just wanted to collapse. "So Sasuke you wanna" before Sakura could Finnish her fiftieth date proposal of the day Sasuke snapped and yelled.

"NO YOU ARE A WEAK LITTLE BITCH I WANT A KONOUCHI NOT A WHINY LITTLE GIRL SO SHUT UP." Sasuke ended practically foaming at the mouth. Sakura looked down and started to walk away

thinking, her mind in a jumble 'worthless no Naruto's worthless the sensei's at the academy said so Sasuke must have just been thinking about how Naruto took that sword that should have been his so yeah makes perfect since I'm sure once Kakashi comes to his senses and makes Naruto hand over the sword Sasuke will ask me out yeah… maybe if I give him the sword he'll relies he's madly in love with me so all I have to do is get the sword from Naruto and give to Sasuke and every thing will be back to normal.' Sakura thought and started to laugh at her supposed cleverness turning to the main road causing a few people to move away from the laughing pink haired genin. As all this happened Sasuke just sat there finishing his work out and sprawling out on the ground. Kakashi came up to him and looked around "Good Sakura's gone. Sit up Sasuke I need to talk to you in private."

XxX

Anko had just gotten Naruto to the academy and barged into the weapons training area which was really just some logs sticking out of the ground to be used as training the sensei looked at Anko with a look of shock on his face. "So Satoshi, Naruto Uzimaki is a piece of trash is he?" Satoshi as he was now named looked smug as he said.

"That and many other things but it's not like I'd expect a snake bitch to have better ta" He didn't get to Finnish his statement as a fist collided with his jaw.

"If you don't take back what you just said about Anko I swear I'll end you." Naruto said as the man got up and unsheathed his own sword.

"Like I'd take back anything to make a demon and a snake bitch feel better." He said as he charged at Naruto who in return blocked with the broad end of his blade. And delivered a kick to the mans jaw using the sword as a pivoting point. Satoshi slid back a few feet and went through a few hand seals causing a large amount of chakra to build up in his lungs. "Great drilling winds!" he yelled as he spit out sharp winds that went round in a drilling motion. Naruto tried to dodge but got hit in the side producing a large gash. "Do you see you worthless shit you ca-" before he can Finnish Naruto spoke up.

"Why not call me what you really want demon… because as the previous owner of this sword was the demon of the hidden mist so that makes me the demon of the hidden leaves." He said as the blood dripped from his new wound. "but despite what you may think I care for the leaf but you, you I don't" he said leaping high in the air.

"You lying Kyubi scum" the man said as Naruto hit Satoshi's shoulder with the blunt end of his sword causing a sickening crunch. "Remember I could have ended you and gotten away with it under the old mans law but I try to avoid blood shed and killing not what I like." Satoshi looked amazed that he had just been defeated by a genin that was bottom of the class.

"So you're the demon of the hidden leaves. I never thought you'd show mercy I figured if you killed me the village would see me as a hero. But I'm still apprehensive about you but if you spared my life I owe you at least an apology." He said extending his good arm when Naruto took it Satoshi started to squeeze Naruto's hand and kicked him strait in the groin "You damn demon I'll kill you, you damn plague on this village" He said kicking Naruto while he was on the ground and then he fell a kunai sticking out of his back and the person behind him was none other then Kakashi with nothing but hatred in his eye.

"You never lay a hand against my student again you bastard" he said kicking the man with enough force to put him through the fence at the academy. Anko rushed over Naruto and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay Naruto we can take you to the hospital if you want?" Naruto got up and looked at his side which to Anko's surprise was healed nicely.

"I think I'll be fine but I need a new shirt…" Naruto thought for a moment and asked "what do you guys think of a new wardrobe?" both of the Jonin looked at each other and Anko screamed

"YES! YES y-e-s yes you said it no going back now, to the store." She said dragging him to the store.

**XxX**

**A/N: what did Sasuke and Kakashi talk about what is Sakura going to do what is the meaning of life find out these and others on the next exciting episode of dragon ball Z (yup nothing wrong with that at all) and any one who can tell me who humming brook and sogeking are gets an honorable mention in the next chapter and I hope this chapter is long enough for all of you and in case you where wondering I have no aspirations of becoming an author I want to be a police officer this is just for fun cause… I like attention and being creative but more importantly the attention**


	6. A Bond Formed

A/N: Hey all, sorry I'm still trying to make chapters longer and there was a bit of development with Sakura and there will be

**A/N: Hey all, sorry I'm still trying to make chapters longer and there was a bit of development with Sakura and there will be some with Sasuke and Naruto but this will be a short chapter but next chapter starts… the freeza saga… I mean chunin exams, again if any of you read my other story it is discontinued and up for adoption and you can start from where every you want and now for the next exciting episode of dragon ball Z (yup definetly the right thing)… and ****Mayoko Namikaze**** gets a the honorable mention and as a prize for (his or her) exquisite answer gets a prize to be reviled at a later date (In about five chapters give or take) **

**XxX**

Naruto had, after being thrown out of the first store (Which Anko unleashed a hoard of snakes on) found a new outfit. It was a lot like Zabuza's outfit with green camo pants a leather "X" across the chest, which helped to keep his sword in place and to top the whole thing off he now wore a mask like kakashi's only it was white. "Wow kid your built; you show that body off your gonna have a fan club in no time." Naruto grinned at the comment then smirked (which unfortunately she couldn't see through the mask)

"Wow Anko you freaking pedo I'm 12 and you're what 26 can't find a man your own age?" as soon as he said this Anko lunged at the genin and put him in a headlock and started to squeeze.

"Stop calling me a pedo. I'll have you know I've had plenty of boy friends you twerp." She said as she released Naruto.

"yup and all of them you met at the play ground at the jungle gym." He said and started to run which was a smart move considering Anko was in pursuit of him, with a look that said 'must murder blonde brat'. As Naruto ran Kakashi suddenly popped up in front if him making him skid to a stop and fall letting Anko catch up to him.

"Damn little punk calling me a Pedo" she said kicking him in the head noticing Kakashi she grinned and asked him. "What do you think Kakashi he looks pretty sharp doesn't he?" Kakashi looked over his student and smiled.

"Zabuza would like it, and you do look pretty sharp; I like the mask you know girls dig the mysterious type." He looked over at Anko who sighed and nodded. "But I digress you're coming with me." He said grabbing Naruto and poofing away. After… un-poofing Naruto found himself at team sevens normal training ground. And asked "what's going on Kakashi why do you need to talk to me?" Naruto asked confused and a little disoriented from the 'poofing' Kakashi had a look on his face that Naruto had only seen when he was fighting Zabuza.

"I want you to tell Sasuke your secret and in return I want him to tell you his you two can work well together if the need rises but you two need to trust one another."

"What secret does Sasuke have that would make me… SEE HIM AS A DEMON." Naruto glared at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed he knew both of these boys would be hard to convince but curiosity got the beter of Sasuke so he agreed to tell Naruto the secret of the Uchiha's. But Naruto wouldn't be as easy to convince.

"Naruto this will help form a bond between you two that will follow you two and make you a better team. And if you're gonna be hokage you'll need a strong bond with your team." Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Then what about Sakura?" he asked thinking about the pink haired girl caused him to cringe… man she could be a bitch. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a look that said 'does anyone really care' Naruto looked strait at Kakashi and asked

"Why did we get stuck with her anyway?" Naruto asked bluntly. Kakashi shook his head and decided to throw in an offer Naruto (In his opinion) couldn't refuse

"I'll throw in the first Icha Icha book brand new never been read." Naruto looked thoughtful and after several minutes of thinking agreed on the condition that Sakura never finds out ever… under no circumstances. "So you'll tell Sasuke good you two will meet tomorrow at the normal bridge. Now I have to go find Sakura she left training early today so I have to make her do some double hard training tomorrow." Kakashi started to walk away from the blonde only to turn around and toss him an orange book and smile. "That ones a classic." He then poofed away leaving a confused student.

XxX

The next morning at the bridge Naruto got there, nose in his new book giggiling profusely. Sasuke got there a few minutes later looking a little nervous as he walked up to Naruto. "So who's going first" Sasuke asked with a nervious chuckle.

"Sasuke you look nervous should I go first." Naruto asked putting his book into his kunai pouch. Sasuke nodded and Naruto started. "well I'm going to assume you know the story of the Kyuubi and the 4th right?" Sasuke nodded so Naruto continued. "The 4th never actually killed the beast he sealed it inside me." Naruto finished in a somber voice recalling all the times he had been wrongfully hated and accused.

"Beast I am not a beast I'm a noble and misunderstood creature." Kyuubi screamed in naruto's mind.

"Noble my angelic ass you're a savage " Tenshin replied to the Kyuubi. Naruto told the two to shut up so he could hear Sasuke.

"My entire clan the sharingan itself is not as noble as it seems." At this Naruto looked confused and Sasuke continued. "the first Uchiha was a hyuga who… he killed his own child and offered him to a demon for power… that is the deepest secret of the Uchiha clan we wouldn't have ever existed if it weren't for the death of an innocent child the sharingan would never have come to be and that's why I need to kill my brother my entire clan has been trying to do enough good to undo the mistakes of the past and he ended the entire clan for no reason." Sasuke ended his tale leaving a shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"Damn I never thought bloodlines where that… sick but I'm glad you shared with me…teme."

"Yeah thanks for trusting me… dobe."

**XxX**

**A/N:end of story Sasuke and Naruto get together and have gay butsecks for ever… not really I'm going to try to erase my brain of that image now; well next chapter… the plot comes. That's right ginyu force time**


	7. before the exam

**A/N: Hey it's the name of the treasure in the grand line set sail for one piece… it's ginyu force time mother fuckers**

… **I want a burger… with Mayo lettuce and mustard ketchup and this making me really hungry and I have no lunch money today TT and there will be no yaoi but on a related note ****Mayoko Namikaze would like anyone reading this to vote in her poll so please and thank you**

**XxX**

**Week after last chapter**

XxX

Naruto ran towards the training ground looking forward his first team training since they got back from the wave. In the past week he and Anko had done some hard core training and Naruto was fairly competent in use of his Zanbato he had also on an unrelated note become completely addicted Icha Icha paradise. Hopping from tree to tree he landed gracefully next to the training grounds for team seven.

"Hey kit I think you're team should come up with a more creative name then team seven it doesn't exactly strike fear into one very soul." The Kyuubi said only to be ignored by the blonde but this didn't stop his other tenant from interjecting his own thoughts.

"I believe the the warriors of justice is nice." Tenshin was beaming at his own suggestion. Naruto nearly fell over laughing at Angels suggestion, Kyuubi could also be heard howling in the recesses of Naruto's mind. A few minutes later Sasuke showed up and walked over to Naruto and smiled.

"Hey Naruto I was thinking about how much of a jerk I was to you-"Naruto cut him off to say something.

"Every one" Naruto corrected Sasuke who in turned sighed.

"Fine I was a jerk to everyone you dobe, but to make it up to you I got you this." He said handing Naruto a very fine piece of silk cloth and a bottle of expensive sword polish. Naruto was very moved by the gift being among the very few he ever received.

"Sasuke I don't know what to say I love it… them thank you." Sasuke smirked lightly being glad his friend liked the gift.

"Think nothing of it Naruto I had the silk lying around and I have access to all the Uchiha funds so the sword polish was nothing so don't get all teary eyed on me." He said giving his shoulder a punch.

"I know" said the Kyuubi. "the teary eyed avengers." This caused both the Kyuubi and Tenshin to laugh wildly. To get the two shut up Naruto decided to propose the idea of naming the team to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think about naming the team?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before interjecting his comment.

"Why not how about the deadly duo plus Sakura."

"One that's gay as fucking hell two… why include Sakura."

"Point taken we'll think of something cool." In a few minutes Sakura came to the training grounds eyeing Naruto's sword.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a date?" Sasuke twitched hoping that she would have taken the hint the last time she asked. But before he could tell her no, Kakashi had popped out of no where and addressed all three.

"I have good news and bad news which do you want first." Naruto decided to answer only to be cut off by Kakashi. "Bad news got it now just so you know this new is very important and will affect the rest of your lives." All three students gathered around Kakashi and listened carefully. "My favorite kunai has a crack in it."

"NANI!" all three yelled at the same time "How does that 'bad news' affect us Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked glaring at the taller man.

"Guess it isn't but the good news does… I signed you three up for the Chunin exams."

"What really we get to become chunin you are the best Kakashi!" Naruto said grinning happily glomping the silver haired jonin, Sakura being the evil little Nazi fairy1 she is deceived to try and bring Naruto down and said.

"Yeah right Naruto as if some one like you could pass on to Chunin, Sasuke on the other hand will probably be promoted to Jonin since he's so amazing." As she said this, Sasuke and Naruto started to talk strategy. Sakura being infuriated that Sasuke was being talked to by such a peon shouted at Naruto.

"Who gave you permission to talk to Sasuke-kun you worthless dobe?" Naruto glared at the pink haired girl.

"Fuck you ya dumb broad I'm useful … you suck." He turned around and started talking again. Sakura started to fume at the remark and glared at Naruto and looked at Kakashi.

"Sensei how can you let that baka talk to me like that?" at this Kakashi had to agree with his female student.

"Naruto no matter your personal opinion of your team mate you must respect them" before he could finished Sakura pointed at Naruto and said.

"Yeah you moron listen to sensei." She said quickly.

"Sakura you are worse then Naruto and need to learn to respect him got it." He said in a grave tone. Sakura instead of apologizing just walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and listened to there plans.

XxX

**A/N: I know it's short but for now it's all I can think of if any one has any idea's tell me you'll get credit… unless it's really generic like 'have Sasuke learn a jutsu of some sort.' The nect chapter will be better I promise**

**1. Nazi fairy is what all my friends call my ex who is just like sakura only really short and more of a bitch**


End file.
